<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nač sedět doma, když venku se slaví by kingkoblih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528891">Nač sedět doma, když venku se slaví</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih'>kingkoblih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Opilost, emocionálně vypjatá situace, noční můra introvertů, pár ran pěstí angst ti věstí, sex v náznacích, teplá panika, česnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do pětice všeho dobrého a zlého aneb Slunce, seno, elfí žraso.<br/>Pátý díl vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující ságy "Vyměním barda" - &gt; "Dva od Mědíně" -&gt; "Kdo posílá káně" -&gt; "Do jednoho pytle"</p><p>Jako vždy, topíčkový crossover Zaklínače a originálního univerzu Elfích Blbečků, který nikdy nezklame, až na ty chvíle, kdy jo. Tentokrát se podíváme na nějaké ty elfské tradice a setkáme se se samotným králem. Geralt není nadšen. Nikdo není nadšen. Ale všichni mají žízeň. A tak to má být. Tak enjoy a nebrečte!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dobročka/Radvan, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nač sedět doma, když venku se slaví</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seděl a mlčel. Ruce měl složené v klíně, lokty opřené o kolena, hleděl před sebe. Bylo pozdní odpoledne a otevřeným oknem dovnitř proudilo načervenalé sluneční světlo. Vzduch, který se dovnitř dostával s lehkým průvanem, byl nádherně čerstvý a pohrával si jak s průhlednými závěsy v okně, tak s jeho vlasy. Z venku se ozýval zpěv, elfí pěvci oznamovali, že jsou právě čtyři hodiny. Ulicí se rozléhaly kroky, zřetelně rozeznával zvuk kožených podrážek na dlážděné cestě. Skupinky lidí se pomalu, beze spěchu, ubíraly směrem k zámku. Slyšel několik útržků z jejich rozhovorů – jak bylo v práci, kdy začnou kvést jabloně, kolik kvůli dnešku porazili jehňat…</p><p>         <em>„Nikdo ti nic nezazlívá.“</em></p><p>Nemohl ta slova dostat z hlavy.</p><p>         <em>„Jen… Na mě prostě teď nesahej…“</em></p><p>Nebo spíš ten tón, kterým byla vyřčena.</p><p>         <em>„Prosím…“</em></p><p>Pořád před sebou viděl jeho obličej. Jeho smutný, utrápený obličej. I když zavřel oči, i když si je mnul tak silně, že před nimi měl bílé mžitky, stejně na něj odevšud hleděly prázdné modré oči. A on cítil jeho strach. Cítil jeho zklamání. Cítil zbytky zaschlé krve a tinkturu z řepíku, kterou měl pomazané rány. A právě ten řepík ho v nose pálil nejvíc. Věděl, že je to bylina, ke které se Marigold nikdy neměl ani přiblížit. Že to nikdy nemělo dojít tak daleko. Přiložil si ruku k hrudníku. Nepříjemně se mu svíral a on nevěděl, co s tím. Takhle se poslední dobou cítil často. Byl to pocit, který už dávno zapomněl, a se kterým neuměl bojovat. Raději by se pustil sám do devítihlavé hydry, než aby musel zápolit s neviditelnýma rukama, které mu drtily srdce a vyrážely z plic vzduch. Nenáviděl to. Takhle to skončit nemělo.</p><p>         „Geralte?“ ozvalo se za dveřmi. Náhlý zvuk vytrhl zaklínače z rozjímání.</p><p>         „Pojď dál,“ zahučel. Rychle si promnul oči a po obličeji se mu rozprostřel obvyklý vyrovnaný výraz. Dovnitř vstoupil Tichoslav.</p><p>         „Já si říkal, že se ti nebude chtít,“ pousmál se a zavřel za sebou dveře. Na sobě měl vypasovaný tmavozelený kabátec se zdobenými rukávy, které mu splývaly až ke kolenům. Stejně, jako když se viděli na pláňce u lesa, i teď vypadal naprosto klidně, vyrovnaně, a jeho oči překypovaly pochopením. Přesto však musel Geralt uznat, že s učesanými vlasy a čistou tváří vypadal Tichoslav ještě více ctihodně, zkrátka jako správný elf od královského dvora. Na hlavě měl posazenou čelenku spletenou z mladých pučících proutků, která spolu se zlatě vyšívanými lístky na kabátci prozrazovala Tichoslavův lesní původ. Geralt mnoho lesních elfů za svůj život nepotkal, už jen proto, že jejich vesnice byly většinou schované příliš hluboko v rozlehlých lesích. Slyšel však o takových, kteří se prostého života v přírodě vzdali a odešli do měst, tak jako zřejmě i Tichoslav.</p><p>         „Doufám, že mi odpustíš, když dneska zůstanu tady,“ řekl Geralt a pokynul elfovi, aby se posadil do křesla naproti němu. Tichoslav však jeho nabídky nedbal a místo toho položil na Geraltovu postel balíček zabalený ve stříbrném hedvábném papíře.</p><p>         „Je mi líto, že ti nemohu dopřát klid, po kterém tak toužíš, Geralte,“ povzdechl si. „Ale král výslovně žádá tvou přítomnost. Neměl bych ti to říkat, ale proslýchá se, že kromě slavnostního přijímání nových vojáků ke dvoru se chystá i něco pro tebe. Ne, nevím, co,“ dodal, když se Geralt začal nadechovat. „A vím, že si k takové příležitosti nemáš co obléknout, proto ti paní Dobročka posílá tohle,“ poukázal na balíček.</p><p>         „Dobrá, dobrá,“ povzdechl si Geralt a zvedl se ze svého pohodlného místa v křesle u okna. „Obléknu se a budu tam. Jen po mně pro všechno na světě nechtějte žádné tancování a tajdrdlíkování. Přijdu, popiju, vyslechnu, co má král na srdci, ale hned jak to půjde, zase zmizím.“</p><p>         „Pochopitelně,“ usmál se Tichoslav a dal se na odchod.</p><p>        </p><p>         O páté Geralt sestoupil ze své komnaty do velké vstupní síně. Až v tu chvíli si uvědomil, jak populární akce se to vlastně účastní. Ohromná síň byla plná elfů, kteří se družili ve skupinkách, větších či menších, a rozverně si povídali. Chodbami zněl smích a všemi kouty cloumala dobrá nálada, ačkoliv značně umírněná, jak kázal zámecký protokol. Geralt sešel posledních pár schodů a nenápadně se vmísil do davu. Zapadal vcelku slušně. Světlé vlasy nebyly v elfí společnosti nic neobvyklého a v oděvu, který pro něj Dobročka vybrala – tedy temně modrý bavlněný dublet s rukávy posázenými zlatými nýty – se mohl hravě rovnat nejzámožnějším pánům kolem. Procházel nekonečným davem a nepovšimnut si brázdil cestu na druhou stranu síně k otevřeným dveřím. Těmi prošel do rozlehlého sálu. Sám si nepotrpěl na žádné zbytečné cetky, avšak musel uznat, že hlavní sál zámečku ve Stříbře byl dechberoucí. Dovnitř se linulo světlo skrze okna z barevného skla a házelo prasátka po celé podlaze. Sochy, malby, obrazy, vázy a květináče s roztodivnými květinami, to vše zdobilo tuto nádhernou místnost. Okolo stěn se táhly nekonečné stoly s nespočtem lavic a židlí, a Geralt nepochyboval ani chvíli, že se zde zvládne usadit každičký elf, který sem dnes večer vážil cestu.</p><p>         „Takže jsi přece jen nevycouval?“ ozval se vedle něj pobavený hlas. „Myslela jsem, že jakmile se dozvíš, co se na tebe chystá, stáhneš ocas a zbaběle utečeš do hospody.“</p><p>         Dobročka vypadala úchvatně a její šibalský úsměv jen dokresloval model, kterým předčila jakoukoliv vznešenou paní na zámku. Vlasy měla spletené do dlouhého copu, který měla omotaný kolem hlavy a propletený květinami. Na čele jí zářila její obvyklá čelenka, stříbrná, prostá. Svítivě žluté šaty, které by bez nabírané košile pod nimi odhalovaly holá ramena a paže, měly vepředu rozparek vedoucí od pasu až k zemi a odhalovaly tak, že pod bohatě zdobenou sukní skrývá pohodlné kalhoty. A nepochybně také meč. A možná, že ne jeden, pomyslel si Geralt. Formálně políbil Dobročce nabízenou ruku nabídl jí rámě.</p><p>         „Jsi si jistá, že mne tvůj drahý neprohodí oknem?“ zeptal se pro jistotu, ale Dobročka se jen zasmála.</p><p>         „Jak jsi zbabělý, tak jsi hloupý,“ prohodila, a to už vedla zaklínače k hlavnímu stolu, který stál v čele celého sálu. Před ním postávalo několik pánů a dam a rozverně se bavili. Jeden ze starších elfů ulpěl zrakem na Geraltovi a obličej se mu rozzářil.</p><p>         „Ach! Tak přeci jen se Tichoslavovi podařilo dostat vás z komnaty!“ zaradoval se a vykročil k nim.</p><p>         „Drahý,“ postavila se mu Dobročka po boku. „Tohle je Geralt z Rivie, zaklínač školy vlka a zachránce pevnosti Mořice. Geralte, můj manžel, Radvan zvaný Nezkrotný, předsedající koncilu Stříbra ve vojenských záležitostech,“ představila je. Geralt se staršímu elfovi poklonil a jako milé překvapení přijal fakt, že elf udělal to samé. Hned na to se zeširoka usmál a poplácal Geralta po rameni.</p><p>         „Tak pojďte, pojďte, už tu na vás všichni čekají. Jíst budete dnes večer samozřejmě s námi, Všemysl by nesnesl pomyšlení, že nesedíte po jeho boku.“</p><p>         Geralt se nuceně usmál a vytrhl korbel piva z ruky mladého číšníka, který právě procházel kolem. „Nemůžu se dočkat,“ zavrčel.</p><p>         Další hodinu strávil korzováním po velkém sále, přičemž jej nadšený Radvan představoval každému, kdo se u nich naskytl. Jednou se Geraltovi povedlo ztratit se mezi ženami z Dobroččiny roty, což byly jediné známé tváře, které kolem sebe viděl, ale Dobročka ho velmi záhy našla a za límec odtáhla zpět za váženou šlechtou a vysoce postavenými elfy. Geralt už do sebe lil čtvrtý korbel piva, ale i ten mu byl Dobročkou záhy zkonfiskován.</p><p>         „Nemůžeš ode mě čekat, že to tu přežiju střízlivý,“ zavrčel.</p><p>         „Nepozvali jsme tě sem, abys tu zachlastával smutek,“ sykla na něj, když ho vedla zpět za Radvanem. V tu chvíli, aniž by spustila oči z Geralta, zachytila za zápěstí elfa, který kolem nich prosvištěl.</p><p>         „Tady jsi na banketu, ne v lese,“ řekla klidně. Geralt se konečně usmál, když viděl další známou tvář. Náclav, také noblesně oděný a stejně jako Geralt evidentně velmi nespokojený se svou účastí na tomto veselí, si shrnul vlasy za uši a Dobročce se uctivě poklonil.</p><p>         „Omlouvám se,“ odpověděl rychle a zřetelně, téměř s vojenskou bází. Dobročka ho však narovnala a začala mu upravovat košili.</p><p>         „Co tu lítáš jak splašený zajíc, drahoušku? Přece nemáš službu, tak se bav s ostatními.“</p><p>         Náclav se však nervózně ohlédl.</p><p>         „Nemůžu najít Radboda, už je skoro čas…“</p><p>         „To není tvůj problém,“ odvětila klidně Dobročka a ohrnula mu správně límec. „A kde máš čelenku? Taková událost a ty vypadáš jako vandrák.“</p><p>         „Ale…“</p><p>         „Praskej pro ni. Hned,“ zamračila se. Náclav se zatvářil utrápeně, ale nakonec se uklonil a rychlým krokem zmizel ve vchodových dveřích. Geralt využil situace a vzal si od procházejícího číšníka aspoň číši vína. Moc mu nechutnalo, ale bylo to lepší než nic. Dobročka si povzdechla a táhla ho zpátky k velkému stolu, kde se pomalu usazovali ti nejvlivnější hosté.</p><p>         „Ještě jednou mi řekni, co tu vlastně dělám,“ poprosil ji Geralt, když ho Dobročka s žuchnutím posadila na místo rezervované pro něj.</p><p>         „Každoroční pasování nových vojáků a válečnic. Udělování řádů, povýšení, díků, milostí… Prostě všechno, na co si vzpomeneš a nechce se ti to dělat průběžně celý rok,“ vysvětlila a přívětivě se usmála, když si vedle ní na druhou stranu sedl Radvan. Políbil ji něžně na tvář, ale pak se dál věnoval svému společníkovi, který si přisedl vedle něj.</p><p>         „Máš jediné štěstí, že se mi nepodařilo rychle najít Klepnu,“ zabručel Geralt a prohlížel si dav před sebou, kterak se hemžil a vlnil podle toho, kdo se kudy kam zrovna prodíral. „Jinak bych už dávno jel zpátky do Mědína, hezky se naložit do teplé vody.“</p><p>         „Klepně je dobře, neměj o ni strach. Prohání se po našich lukách spolu s Rozmarýnem a Čeňkem.“</p><p>         „Čeňkem?“ zadíval se na ni Geralt tázavě. Dobročka se zašklebila.</p><p>         „Radvanův kůň. Ještě, že do jména syna mi mluvit nemohl.“</p><p>         „Máš syna?“ podivil se Geralt.</p><p>         „No jistě. Co sis myslel, že po stovkách let tu budu chtít jednou zůstat sama? Někdo se o nás bude muset postarat, až zestárneme,“ řekla stroze Dobročka. „I když si občas říkám, že zrovna on se našeho stáří nejspíš nedožije…“</p><p>         Zadívala se do davu a Geralt sledoval její pohled. Ve dveřích se znovu objevil Náclav, tentokrát i se stříbrnou čelenkou posazenou pečlivě ve středu čela. Vedle něj stál Radbod, vysoký, pochmurný, unavený. Náclav mu položil na hlavu zlatou korunu. Nikoliv úzkou, decentní čelenku, kterou měl v sále kde kdo, nýbrž zlatou korunu připomínající věnec z pozlaceného listí. Náclav mu ještě upravil vázání košile a pak se spolu vydali davem k hlavnímu stolu.</p><p>         „Koukni na něj,“ povzdechla si Dobročka. „Měl jsi ho vidět dřív. Byl to usměvavý, krásný chlapec. Vlásky měl jemné a světlé jako ranní slunce. Teď jsou hrubé a tmavé jako nejhlubší smutek.“</p><p>         „Náclav je tvůj syn,“ podotknul Geralt.</p><p>         „Jistě, že ano. Potkal jsi snad někdy lepšího válečníka?“ obořila se na něj Dobročka. Geralt musel uznat, že je s ní v tomhle za jedno.</p><p>         „Tos ho naučila ty?“ zeptal se, ale Dobročka se jen zachechtala.</p><p>         „Kdeže. Ve čtrnácti letech poprvé utekl ze zámku rovnou do boje, i přes všechny zákazy. Nikdy předtím nedržel meč v ruce, chtěli jsme, aby z něj byl hudebník.“</p><p>         „A co se stalo?“</p><p>„Holýma rukama roztrhl severskému vlkovi tlamu vejpůl,“ Pokračovala Dobročka a s úsměvem Náclavovi zamávala. Ten se pousmál a lehce se uklonil, než si sedli s Radbodem k opačnému konci hlavního stolu. Dobročka si povzdechla a sledovala, jak Náclav starostlivě sleduje svého přítele. „Jenže pak se dal dohromady s Radbodem… Ne, nekoukej na mě takhle, já proti tomu nic nemám, ale král ano,“ vysvětlovala. „Já ani Radvan nejsme urozeného původu. Náclav zkrátka… Nemá šanci. Podle protokolu.“</p><p>         „Radbod je královského původu?“ podivil se Geralt. Koruna by tedy dávala smysl.</p><p>         „Je královým synovcem. A jelikož král sám nemá žádné potomky, je i právoplatným dědicem Stříbrného trůnu. Ne že by se do této funkce nějak hrnul,“ podotkla a sama se konečně napila vína. „Víš, Náclav je citlivý chlapec. Ale není hloupý, ví, že jeho osud leží někde jinde, ale není schopný se Radboda vzdát. Je ještě mladý…“</p><p>         „Kam tenkrát zmizel?“ zeptal se z ničeho nic Geralt. „Říkal, že prošel peklem a zpět, ale nic víc mi k tomu neřekl. Víš přece, tenkrát, jak zmizel na několik let.“</p><p>         Dobročka však jen překvapeně zamrkala.</p><p>         „Tak to ti řekl víc než nám,“ špitla. Znovu se přes stůl zadívala na svého syna. Starostlivě. S lehkým náznakem strachu v lesklých očích. Ale pak se pousmála. „A není to jedno? Hlavně, že je v pořádku.“</p><p>         Geralt tiše pokýval a dopil svou číši. Ihned si nechal donést další a ignoroval Dobroččino nespokojené bručení.</p><p>         Konečně se ozval zvonek a sálem se rozezněl Tichoslavův hlas.</p><p>         „Dámy a pánové, vážení hosté, prosím, abyste se usadili. Jarní slavnost začíná.“</p><p>         Tuto kouzelnou formulku poté zopakoval i v řeči lesních elfů, v řeči elfů vodních a v jazyce západu. Znovu zazvonil a celá společnost se rozestoupila a uvolnila ohromný prostor uprostřed sálu.</p><p>Vešel král Všemysl, moudře vyhlížející černovlasý elf v modré róbě, mnohem jednodušší, než by se na elfího krále slušelo. Vedle něj šla jeho paní, krásná žena s vlasy kaštanovými a róbou stejně prostou v barvě bílé. Oběma na hlavách seděly objemné stříbrné koruny. Každá musela vážit tolik, co Klepnino sedlo, pomyslel si Geralt, nicméně elfí král s královnou se pohybovali s takovou ladností, jako kdyby sami nevážili nic. Král pokynutím pozdravil dvůr a všichni se mu poklonili.</p><p>         Geralt nikdy v životě nezažil nic nudnějšího. Seděl, zamračený, s hlavou podepřenou, a usrkával svou poslední číši vína, jelikož mu Dobročka odmítla nalít další. Jediné, co ho vytrhlo z letargie, bylo zjištění, že mezi novými pasovanými válečníky je Veselko. Byl oficiálně přidělen do Radbodovy roty a, ačkoliv vypadal nervózně, celý zářil. V davu zaslechl halekajícího a tleskajícího Brana s Dřítkem, a ani Milorád nezůstal s hlasitou chválou pozadu, když Veselko obdržel oficiální průzkumnický plášť s erbem Stříbra.</p><p>         „Aspoň ještě jedno pivo,“ zašeptal k Dobročce, ta jej však s úsměvem ignorovala. Zkroušeně zavrčel a položil si hlavu na stůl. Ubíjející. Zcela ubíjející.</p><p>         „Mí drazí přátelé,“ promluvil konečně samotný král. „Než se vrhneme do víru veselí, a věřte, že máme spoustu důvodů se radovat, náleží mi pocta udělit ještě jedno poslední, ale o to důležitější poděkování.“ Hovořil pomalu a srozumitelně, jeho hlas byl milý a přívětivý. Geralt se ztěžka narovnal. Jen co král domluví, sebere se a uteče. Půjde domů a naprosto se zchlastá, aby na tohle fiasko zapomněl.</p><p>         „Dnes večer nás svou návštěvou poctil zvláštní host. Samotný Bílý vlk, zaklínač ze západu.“ Král se otočil ke stolu. Geralt na sucho polkl. „Geralte z Rivie, přistup ke mně, prosím tě.“</p><p>         To se mu nelíbilo. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Od kdy elfský král někoho o něco prosil. Geralt se nicméně zvedl a doufal, že si nikdo nevšiml jeho drobného zavrávorání. Stoupl si před elfího krále, který byl o dobrou hlavu vyšší než on sám, a hluboce se mu poklonil.</p><p>         „Vaše jasnosti,“ zabručel, jak si žádal zdejší dekor.</p><p>         „Jsi statečný, zaklínači,“ usmál Všemysl se a pomohl Geraltovi se narovnat. Zvučným hlasem zvolal: „Nechť celé Stříbro zví, že Geralt z Rivie zachránil život naší skupině průzkumníků v čele se synovcem jeho veličenstva, Radbodem zvaným Zasmušilým. O několik týdnů později přispěchal na pomoc i naší nejlepší válečnici a jejím svěřenkyním, když předešel velké tragédii, která by bezpochyby nastala v Mořicích. Tímto dáváme najevo svůj dík a svou pokoru.“ Sehnul se k němu, vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a políbil Geralta na čelo. „Odteď jsi jedním z nás, zaklínači. Brány Stříbra jsou tobě a tvým přátelům navždy otevřené a všichni zde nechť tě nazývají svým bratrem.“</p><p>         Geralt se znovu hluboce poklonil.</p><p>         „Děkuji ti, králi Všemysle,“ odvětil. Vlastně moc nevnímal, co mu král říká, pro něj to byly jen zbytečné řeči, během kterých na něj prachsakra upíral zraky celý sál, což mu bylo značně nepříjemné. Král jej však znovu narovnal. Zdvihl levici a utrhl z koruny jeden ze stříbrných listů. Geraltovi se zatajil dech. Stříbrný list jako kdyby se v králově dlani roztekl, roztáhl a slil do tenkého stříbrného kruhu. Král Geraltovi na hlavu posadil stříbrnou čelenku, která mu samozřejmě přesně na milimetr padla. Usmál se a ustoupil. Před Geraltem stanula královna a hleděla na něj uhrančivýma zelenýma očima. Pohladila Geralta po vlasech a on ucítil chlad a podivnou tíhu. Když ruku odtáhla, Geralt měl ve vlasech připnutou sponu se stříbrnou vlčí hlavou. Něžně se usmála a Geralt cítil, že se mu podlamují kolena.</p><p>         „Můj synovec žije jen díky tobě. Jak se ti odvděčíme, Geralte z Rivie?“ promluvila sametovým hlasem.</p><p>         „Tví lidé, královno, se postarali o mého přítele,“ řekl Geralt. „Nic jiného si nežádám. Splatili jste mi všechno, co jsem si mohl přát.“</p><p>         „Dobrá tedy,“ kývla královna a zadívala se na svého manžela. Ten se otočil zpět ke svému lidu a rozpřáhl paže.</p><p>         „Nuže, bavme se! Jezte, pijte, hodujte! A vězte, že vám dnes k zábavě bude hrát zvláštní host!“</p><p>         Otočil se zpět ke Geraltovi. Jako kdyby veškerá škrobenost rázem odpadla, protokol přestal platit, král se hluboce zasmál a Geralta vesele objal. Geralt jej však nevnímal, jeho slova splývala do podivné mlhy, která neměla šanci dosáhnout jeho uší. Na pódiu vedle jejich stolu se totiž objevil on. A Geralt z něj nemohl spustit oči.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Nač sedět doma, když venku se slaví<br/>
Nač sedět doma, když venku je bál<br/>
Tak zaběhni k ševci, ať boty ti spraví<br/>
Dnes tancovat bude i samotný král</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Libozvučný hlas se rozléhal obrovským sálem. Marigold hrábnul do strun a k jeho písni se přidala celá kapela stojící za ním. Geralt zavřel oči a poslouchal. Jeho loutna zněla jinak, její tón byl čistší a zřetelnější. A jeho hlas, ach, jak moc mu chyběl jeho hlas…</p><p>         „No tak, Geralte,“ sykla Dobročka a šťouchla do něj.</p><p>         „Co?“ otočil se na ni zaklínač. Vůbec si neuvědomoval, že s ním elfí král celou dobu hovoří. Ten vypadal trochu zaskočeně, ale nakonec se jen zasmál a poplácal Geralta po rameni.</p><p>         „Nechám tě slavit, Geralte z Rivie. Bav se a hoduj, co hrdlo ráčí, odpočinek od boje a pronásledování příšer ti jistě prospěje,“ prohlásil pobaveně a odebral se i s královnou ke svému trůnu. Dobročka popadla Geralta za loket a táhla ho zpět za stůl na jeho místo.</p><p>         „U všech svatých, Geralte, to už ses stihnul tak setnout?“ sykla a nechala mu přinést džbán vody.</p><p>         „Co? Jo… Teda ne!“ ohradil se zaklínač. Džbán odsunul a místo toho si usurpoval další korbel piva. Znovu se zadíval na Marigolda. Byl to podivný pohled. Bard byl oděný v bleděmodrém a jeho dublet byl vyšívaný stříbrnou nití. Určitě oděv, který mu zajistil zdejší dvůr, protože sám by si takový luxus nemohl dovolit. Jeho loutna byla naleštěná a vyčištěná, struny nebyly ohrané. Nejprve si myslel, že nejde o jeho starou loutnu, ale pak si uvědomil, že je na ní jen spousta nových, drobných stříbrných detailů, které hravě odrážejí světlo na všechny strany. Neskutečně mu to slušelo. Geralt si však nemohl nevšimnout, že byl bard značně pohublý. Tváře měl propadlé a pod očima měl tmavé kruhy. I přesto, že rozdával nacvičené úsměvy na všechny strany, jeho oči byly víceméně prázdné. A Geraltovi se úplně vyhýbaly.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Neseď tam v rohu a vyzvi ji k tanci<br/>
Neseď tam v rohu a do kola skoč<br/>
Čekáním šanci dáš jinému chlapci<br/>
Popadni milou a kolem s ní toč</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Byla to píseň, kterou od Marigolda slyšel na nespočtu banketů a slavností, ba i na obyčejných hospodských pitkách. Dokázala roztančit a rozezpívat každého, a kdo nemohl tančit, ten aspoň tleskal. Banket ve Stříbře nebyl žádnou výjimkou. Brzy se na place objevili první tanečníci, mezi nimi i Veselko s jednou z dvorních služek. Všichni se vesele bavili a užívali si večer.</p><p>         „Myslím, že už je čistý vzduch,“ broukla Dobročka. „Jestli chceš, klidně jdi.“</p><p>         „Jenže mě už se nechce,“ zabručel Geralt a vyhltal zbytek svého piva. Pak popadl i Dobroččinu číši a pil dál.</p><p>         „U všemocné Melitelé, ty jseš takový prase,“ sykla a číši mu vytrhla. „Co to s tebou dneska je? Chováš se jak malé dítě.“</p><p>         Geralta bodlo u srdce. Naposledy tato slova slyšel od…</p><p>         „Jdu za ním,“ zvedl se, ale Dobročka ho okamžitě popadla a silou, kterou od ní nečekal, ho stáhla zpět na sedadlo.</p><p>         „No to teda nejdeš. Teď hraje, nech ho být a neotravuj.“</p><p>         „Ale…“</p><p>         „Geralte z Rivie, jestli nějakou hloupostí narušíš tenhle banket, přísahám, že si půjdu nahoru pro botu se železnou špicí, jen abych ti ji zarazila tak hluboko do zadnice, že si měsíc nesedneš.“</p><p>         Geralt se zatvářil vzdorovitě, ale zůstal sedět.</p><p>         „A jestli se mi tu přede všema rozbrečíš, tak si mě nepřej.“</p><p>         Nakonec Geralta k jeho vlastnímu překvapení přišla vyzvat k tanci jedna z Dobroččiných válečnic. Geralt nebyl dvakrát dobrý tanečník, ale Dobročka ho vystrkala ze židle dřív, než si uvědomil, co se děje. Dobře věděla, že kdo tančí, ten nepije. Geralta si brzy začaly střídat tanečnice jako na běžícím páse. On sám z toho byl značně vyvedený z míry, ale musel uznat, že si oslavu docela užívá. Bylo veselo. Všichni se smáli. On se smál. Nepřemýšlel. Zapomněl…</p><p>         Chvíli se bavil s Branem o kovářské dílně a o mečích, které mu prošly pod rukama. Chvíli si vyprávěli s Dobroččinou rotou o svých nejpodivnějších dobrodružstvích. Dokonce i vyzval samotnou Dobročku k tanci a zjistil, že jsou na tom s držením rytmu oba úplně stejně špatně. Potkal se s Radbodem, rozvážným a umírněným, jako vždy, a prohodil pár slov s Tichoslavem, který zpovzdálí sledoval čilý děj. Tancoval a pil, zpíval a jedl.</p><p>         Nejednou si něco uvědomil. Ohlédl se ke stupínku, na kterém stála kapela. Nikdo nezpíval, Marigold tam nebyl. Zatavil se uprostřed tance a začal se zběsile rozhlížet kolem, ale všude bylo příliš mnoho lidí a jeho smysly byly příliš otupělé alkoholem. Koutkem oka spatřil namodralý odlesk ve vchodových dveřích. Mohl to být cíp Marigoldova dubletu? Mohlo to být světlo odrážející se od těla jeho loutny? Mumlavě se omluvil své tanečnici a začal se prodírat davem. Namodralý odlesk se sem tam mihl před jeho očima a on ho slepě následoval. Smysly mu opět ožili a zesílily, srdce se mu rozbušilo, ruce tápaly před tělem a razily mu cestu za tím jediným, na čem mu na celém světě záleželo. Nemohl se zastavit. Nemohl polevit. Neviděl ho už celé dva týdny. Dva týdny bez jediného slova, jediného pohledu. Celý večer se mu jeho hlas zarýval hluboko do útrob a on už to nemohl vydržet. Nešlo to. Modrý odlesk zmizel v chodbě za rohem. Geralt jej následoval, ale z ničeho nic zpomalil. Zbystřil. Šramot. Uslyšel zašelestění, jako kdyby něčí ruka přejela po kamenné zdi. Nakoukl za roh, ale zírala na něj pouze slepá chodba. Po jeho levici bylo několik dveří a on se snažil ze všech sil soustředit, snažil se zapudit své netrpělivé myšlenky a chtíč, vypudit z těla všechen alkohol, který mu zamlžoval úsudek. Zavřel oči a zaposlouchal se. Další zašramocení. Tichý výdech. Zasténání. Ucítil pot. Otevřel oči a rozrazil dveře.</p><p>         Rozkoukal se ve tmě. Zrudnul.</p><p>         V malé místnosti plné nářadí a zahradního náčiní byli dva elfové. Menší z nich byl zády natisknutý ke zdi, nohama objímal kolem pasu druhého, který ho pevně svíral v objetí. Jejich kalhoty se válely na zemi. Oba dva zhluboka oddechovali a upírali zraky na Geralta, který na ně zmateně zíral od dveří.</p><p>         „Geralte,“ sykl Jaroboj, který sotva popadal dech.</p><p>„Jo?“</p><p>„Do hajzlu, vypadni.“</p><p>         „Jo.“</p><p>Geralt vyšel ven, dveře za sebou zabouchl a snažil se zpracovat, čeho se to právě stal svědkem. Ze šoku jej ale vytrhla rána, tentokrát ze dveří vedle. Dvěma kroky byl u nich, ale tentokrát je otevřel o poznání opatrněji, nevěda, co na něj může číhat.</p><p>         Místnost byla tentokrát plně osvětlená, byl to malý kamrlík s několika židlemi a stolkem, dvěma křesly a zrcadlem. Po zemi se válela pouzdra na nejrůznější nástroje, kabáty a klobouky, a mezi tím vším ležel Marigold s bolestným výrazem ve tváři. Geralt k němu rychle přistoupil, ale než k němu vztáhl ruku, zarazil se.</p><p>         „Můžu…?“</p><p>         „Jo,“ zabručel bard. Geralt mu co nejopatrněji pomohl na nohy.</p><p>         „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal Geralt. V jeho hlase se zračilo mnohem víc starostlivosti, než měl v plánu. Marigold však jen bolestně sykl, když se Geralt dotknul jeho zad.</p><p>         „Sakra…“ zabručel zaklínač. „Promiň… Já… No…“ ustoupil od barda. „Já půjdu. Promiň.“</p><p>         „Počkej,“ povzdechl si Marigold a konečně se na Geralta podíval. Jeho oči byly pořád prázdné a vypadal ztrápeně. „Mohl bys mi prosím tě namazat záda?“ řekl bez ostychu.</p><p>         „Jasně…“</p><p>         I přes to se ale Geralt ani nepohnul. Stál tam, uprostřed kamrlíku, jako opařený, zatímco před ním se Marigold horko těžko vysoukal ze svého dubletu. Pořád se nemohl pořádně narovnat a některé pohyby mu dělaly problémy. V obličeji se mu objevila další bolestná grimasa, když se snažil sundat si košili, ale ani nepípnul. Nepostěžoval si. Jako kdyby ufňukaného Marigolda někdo zamknul doma a nastrčil místo něj podivně tichého dvojníka.</p><p>         „Počkej prosím tě,“ zabručel Geralt. Zezadu k Marigoldovi přistoupil a pomohl mu košili sundat. Pak tiše vydechl. Uviděl rány na bardových zádech a sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Před očima mu proběhla celá scéna z Mědína, viděl Marigolda na štěrkové cestě, jak ztěžka oddechuje, viděl, jak se mu před nosem zavírají dveře a on neví, jestli až se znovu otevřou, za nimi Marigolda najde živého či ne. Slyšel znovu Lutonin pláč a cítil, jak v něm bublá hromový výkřik, který ale pro všechno na světě nemůže najít cestu ven.</p><p>         Chtěl promluvit, ale slova se mu vzpříčila v krku. Než mohl přijít na to, co vlastně potřebuje říct, bard už mu podával lahvičku s mastí. Geralt ji otevřel a do nosu ho uhodila vůně řepíku. Roztřásly se mu ruce. Najednou nebyl schopný se pohnout, nebyl schopný se dotknout holých zad před ním, jako kdyby je každý jeho dotek měl spálit, jako kdyby měl i jeho pouhý pohled Marigoldovi znovu ublížit.</p><p>         „Pohni, prosím tě, musím se brzy vrátit,“ řekl bard netrpělivě. Odpovědí mu byl jen roztřesený výdech.</p><p>         „Co…“ otočil se. Geralt na něj hleděl lesklýma očima, ztuhlý, jako kdyby ho uhranul. Ruce se mu třásly čím dál víc a nebyl schopný slova.</p><p>         „Geralte…“</p><p>         „Já jsem vážně nechtěl,“ špitl konečně zaklínač. „Opravdu jsem nechtěl, aby se ti něco stalo, Marigolde, nechtěl jsem, aby ti někdo ublížil…“</p><p>         „Já vím…“</p><p>         „Proto jsem tě nechtěl vzít s sebou, nechtěl jsem, aby se ti něco stalo, nevěděl jsem, že…“ hlas se mu zlomil. „Měl jsem to tušit, měl jsem si uvědomit, že ten pták byl zdejší, že odnikud nepřiletěl, měl jsem ti to všechno líp vysvětlit, měl jsem na tebe dávat lepší pozor…“</p><p>         „Geralte,“ zamračil se Marigold. Tohle se mu nelíbilo. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Takto rozrušený jeho přítel ještě nikdy nebyl. „Uklidni se, prosím tě.“</p><p>         „Strašně mě to mrzí, Marigolde, sžírá mě to od chvíle, kdy jsem z toho pokoje ráno vyběhl, nikdy bych si neodpustil, kdybys tam…“</p><p>         „Proč jsi mě teda nechal ve Stříbře?“ zeptal se příkře bard. „Když jsi viděl, jak to dopadlo v Mědíně. Proč jsi tu aspoň nepočkal, až se proberu? Víš, jak mi bylo?“</p><p>         Geralt uhnul pohledem.</p><p>         „Víš, jak mi bylo, když jsem se probudil, a Bran mi řekl, žes odjel? Žes mě tam nechal, i když jsi věděl, že nemusím vydržet do rána?“ řekl jedovatě Marigold.</p><p>         „Já vím, já…“</p><p>         „Nic nevíš, Geralte!“ obořil se na něj Marigold. „Já jsem tě miloval! A tys mě opustil! Ne jednou, ale rovnou dvakrát!“</p><p>         „Hrozně mě to mrzí…“</p><p>         „Ještě večer předtím jsi mi šeptal do ucha, že se o mě postaráš, ať se stane cokoliv!“</p><p>         „Já vím, byla to chyba,“ zaúpěl Geralt. „Omlouvám se, je mi to líto…“</p><p>         Marigold už ale nešel utišit.</p><p>         „Nedokážeš si představit, jak jsem se cítil, když jsem se probudil a jediný, co jsem si pamatoval, byl tvůj obličej!“ zakřičel. „Myslel jsem si, žes mě bodnul ty! Protože s tím, jak ses ke mně zachoval, by mě to nepřekvapilo! Vrazils mi kudlu do zad, tak jako tak!“</p><p>         „Já opravdu nechtěl, Marigolde.“</p><p>         „Ale stejně jsi to udělal! Už zase!“ rozpřáhl rukama Marigold. „Kdy už ti konečně dojde, že se musíš rozhodnout? Že si musíš v hlavě srovnat, jestli se mnou chceš být nebo ne? Do háje, Geralte, pokaždé, když začneš panikařit, stane se něco strašnýho, copak to nevidíš? Tak se konečně sakra rozhodni, než se stane druhý Blaviken!“</p><p>         „Netahej sem…“</p><p>         „Proč ne?!“ vyštěkl bard a nenechal se Geraltovým zavrčením odradit. „Protože ses z toho, co se tam stalo, ještě pořád nepoučil?!“</p><p>         Geralt z ničeho nic vystřelil kupředu a popadl Marigolda pevně za ramena. Byl rozzuřený, jeho zornice roztažené a dech zrychlený.       </p><p>         „Jestli si myslíš, že mám radost z toho, co se tam stalo, tak jseš pěkně na omylu,“ zavrčel. „Myslíš, že rád zabíjím lidi? Že mě baví koukat na to, jak umírají všichni mí známí? Mí kamarádi? Lidi, které mám rád?“</p><p>         „Tak proč neděláš nic proto, abys tomu zabránil?“ sykl Marigold chladně. Geralt se neudržel. Pustil barda a napřáhl se. Uštědřil mu pořádnou ránu a bard se s překvapeným heknutím zapotácel a svalil na záda. Až na zemi bolestně vykřikl a schoulil se do klubíčka. Padl rovnou na hojící se bodnou ránu a tělem mu projela nesnesitelná vlna bolesti.</p><p>         Z Geralta při tom pohledu okamžitě vyprchala veškerá zlost. V mžiku si uvědomil, co vlastně udělal a klesl k bardovi na kolena. Marigold od sebe však odháněl jeho ruce. Po tvářích se mu kutálely slzy a obličej měl stažený v bolestné grimase. Šeptal, ať na něj zaklínač nesahá. Geralt na to však nedbal. Rychle popadl lahvičku s řepíkovou mastí a opatrně Marigoldovy rány namazal. Pak, aniž by dbal toho, že se ho od sebe snaží Marigold neustále odtáhnout, ho pevně objal. A držel ho, svíral ho v náruči, objímal ho, dokud se Marigold neuklidnil a dokud bolest vystřelující z rány pod lopatkou nepřestala neutichla. Bardovo vrčení přerostlo v tichý smích. Jednou rukou si držel krvácející nos a druhou jemně stiskl Geraltovu paži.</p><p>         „My jsme fakt párek kreténů, že,“ zamumlal s obličejem zavrtaným do Geraltova dubletu.</p><p>         „Jo,“ špitl Geralt. „To teda jsme.“</p><p>         „Promiň, že jsem zmínil Blaviken…“</p><p>         „Promiň, že jsem tě uhodil…“</p><p>         Marigold lehce zakroutil hlavou. Tiskl si bolavý nos a cítil v ústech krev. Nevadilo mu to. Křik a bolest z něj vyplavily všechno, co se v něm tak dlouho střádalo. Stiskl Geraltovu paži ještě silněji, ale nepodíval se na něj.</p><p>         „Udělal bych to stejné,“ špitl.</p><p>Geralt nechápal.</p><p>„Kdybych se o tebe bál. Udělal bych to taky,“ vysvětloval Marigold tiše. „Nechal bych tě tam, kdybych si myslel, že tak budeš v bezpečí.“</p><p>„To mě neomlouvá,“ řekl zdrceně Geralt.</p><p>„To ne,“ uznal Marigold. „Ale zasloužíš si vědět, že se všichni občas chováme iracionálně. Geralte, koukni, já vím, že s tím už dlouho bojuješ. Už tenkrát v lese ti to podlomilo kolena, ale…“ Marigold se odmlčel a schoulil se Geraltovi v náruči ještě víc.</p><p>„To, že zaklínači nic necítí, je hloupost,“ špitnul. Měl strach, že se Geralt znovu naštve, ale už mu to bylo jedno. Jednu ránu už od něj dostal, co je druhá nebo třetí… „To, že něco cítíš, ať už ke mně nebo ke komukoliv jinému, je v pořádku, nedělá to z tebe špatného zaklínače.“</p><p>„Jak…“       </p><p>„Prostě to poznám,“ špitnul. „Vidím ti to na očích, vidím to, když na mě koukáš. A máš strach.“</p><p>Geralt se chabě pousmál a zanořil obličej do bardových vlasů. Zhluboka se nadechnul a vtiskl mu do vlasů polibek.</p><p>„Myslel jsem, že bez tebe v Mořicích vyskočím z kůže,“ zašeptal. „Strašně jsi mi chyběl, měl jsem o tebe šílený strach.“</p><p>„Já vím, Dobročka mi všechno řekla,“ zajel mu Marigold rukou do vlasů. „Má tě přečteného ještě líp než já.“ Geralt se konečně tiše zasmál.</p><p>„Jo, to má…“</p><p>„Tak pojď, potřebuju se tam vrátit, nebo mi král nezaplatí,“ poplácal ho Marigold po rameni a oba se vyškrábali na nohy. Geralt ho odtáhl k oknu, ze kterého dovnitř proudily poslední paprsky denního světla, aby zkontroloval jeho nos. Nevypadal zlomený a krvácení již ustávalo. Přitiskl mu k němu kapesník a políbil ho na čelo. Marigoldovy oči byly konečně zase živé a létaly v nich malé jiskřičky. Geralt mu pomohl obléct košili a kabátec. Marigold se zavrtěl a protáhl se, aby se mohl plně narovnat. Nechtěl se před obecenstvem hrbit. Pak popadl loutnu, a přehodil si ji přes rameno, ale hned se zase zašklebil. Pás, díky kterému mohl na svůj nástroj hrát pohodlně i za pochodu, ho tlačil přímo pod lopatkou.</p><p>„Víš, že nemusíš hrát,“ zabručel Geralt starostlivě. „Máš za sebou další dva loutnisty, stačí, když budeš zpívat.</p><p>„Co tím myslíš, <em>nemusíš hrát</em>, je to moje práce,“ koukal Marigold nevěřícně. Ale Geralt k němu přistoupil a opatrně mu loutnu odňal. Pousmál se a pohladil ho po tváři.</p><p>„Nikde není psáno, že musíš všechno dělat sám.“</p><p>„Že to říkáš zrovna ty,“ poškádlil ho Marigold. Ale nakonec loutnu pustil a nechal Geralta, aby ji odložil na prázdný stůl. Pak jej objal kolem pasu a opřel se čelem o jeho. Geralt sevřel bardovu tvář do dlaní a zahleděl se mu do očí.</p><p>„Smrdíš chlastem,“ zašklebil se Marigold.</p><p>„Dobročka to do mě leje horem spodem,“ odvětil Geralt.</p><p>„Buď už zticha prosím tě.“</p><p>Jejich rty se setkaly a Geraltovy prsty zajely do Marigoldových vlasů. Zavřel oči a konečně se zhluboka nadechl. Jeho hrudník už nesvírala nesnesitelná tíha viny, hlavu měl čistou a u srdce ho hřálo. Cítil Marigoldovu nezaměnitelnou vůni, cítil jeho hebké vlasy mezi prsty a ze rtů se mu po obličeji rozlévalo teplo. Cítil, jak jej Marigold tiskne ještě silněji k sobě, slyšel jeho tiché zamručení. Cítil zuby na svém dolním rtu, cítil horký výdech, cítil špičku Marigoldova nosu na své tváři, cítil něžný polibek na čelisti…</p><p>A pak jim uši naplnilo hlasité sténání a rytmické bouchání z vedlejší komnaty. Podívali se jeden druhému do očí a zaráz vyprskli smíchy. Marigold se čelem opřel o Geraltovo rameno a chechtal se jak divý.</p><p>„Jaroboj?“</p><p>„Jaroboj,“ potvrdil Geralt pobaveně.</p><p>Marigolda od sebe odtáhnul a znovu jej upravil. Bard mu na oplátku ve vlasech upevnil sponu a narovnal stříbrnou čelenku, která se stále leskla na zaklínačově čele. Pak plácl Geralta po zadku.</p><p>„Tak pojď, nebo se Radvan rozbrečí, že mu někam zmizel jeho velkej idol,“ zazubil se a energickým krokem vykráčel z kamrlíku zpátky do víru veselí.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>